


not now, zimmerman

by hardtoexplain



Series: Zimmerman falls in love [2]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardtoexplain/pseuds/hardtoexplain





	not now, zimmerman

Nobody had seen the inside of Flip Zimmerman’s apartment as many times as you had.

“ _We’re just having some fun, nothing serious”,_  Flip would tell himself as he fumbled with his keys, unlocking his front door to let you in for the third night that week.

Even fewer had woken up in Flip Zimmerman’s bed - with its scratchy, government-issued blankets (relics from his time in the academy) and lumpy down pillows. It was no wonder that Flip always started the day in a bad mood.

Flip’s bedroom was the same as the rest of his apartment, with no sign of a woman’s touch to be found

His nightstand was surprisingly organized, however.  On top sat a hand-me-down lamp, an alarm clock, a glass of water,and the notebook he took home from work each night.

On one particular morning when you woke up before Flip ( _fucking scratchy blankets_ ), you climbed out of his bed, threw one of his flannels over your shoulder, and headed towards the kitchen

*KA-THUNK*

“ _SHIT!”_ you whispered loudly to yourself.  Your clumsy elbows had knocked over a shoe box that had been teetering on the edge of Flip’s dresser

“ _SHIT!”_ Flip said - first aloud at the noise that had startled him awake, and then quietly to himself when he realized what had created it

“ _Is this her?”_ you asked, holding up a crinkly old Polaroid that had fallen out of the box - a woman captured in a private moment, smiling and revealing her breasts for the camera

_You recalled the name inked over Flip’s heart._

Flip’s non-response was enough of a response for you.

“ _I get it now, but this just won’t do_.” You shook your head.  “ _Not when you’ve got me right here.”_ You loved to tease Flip, but you were also testing his reaction  _justalittlebit._ You grabbed his camera from the dresser and extended your arm out towards Flip.

“ _Go on.  Don’t pretend you’re shy now, you filthy fucking boy_.”  You unbuttoned the flannel, sliding the sleeves over your shoulders and readying yourself to give him the full view. 

As the sleeves made their way down to your elbows, Flip finally spoke up – “ _NO!  Stay - stay juuuuust like that.”_   His eyes narrowed as he brought the viewfinder of the camera up to his face.

(That filthy fucking boy)

_Flip Zimmerman had always looked old for his age_

Flip used this fact to his advantage and made extra cash in high school selling dirty mags to his classmates (the cashier at the liquor store never questioned his age)

As a freshman, he won the eternal respect of his peers when he was the first to lose his virginity (to a senior, no less).

And here Flip was, well past his teenage years, now just past his twenties, and feeling like the horny 14-year-old who’d hid those dirty mags between his mattress.

He had had this house under surveillance all afternoon and after sitting in his car for a few hours with no activity,  his mind had started to wander.

He picked up his notebook from the passenger seat and thumbed at the paper to find the Polaroid he had paper clipped between the pages.

He felt his pants tighten as he imagined how he’d have those tits bouncing underneath him when he got you home tonight.

How those perky little tits were  _his_  now and how  _you_ were the one who had given him this memento for whenever he needed help remembering.

Flip’s hand grazed the button to his jeans.

_Not now Zimmerman, you’ll see Y/N tonight.  And you know what - maybe you won’t.  You’re just having some fun, remember? And if you don’t see her tonight, well it’s not like it’s ever been hard for you to find someone else’s company._

But it’s not like Flip had anything else to fucking do, now three hours into this stakeout

He unzipped his pants and held his cock in his hands.  It was stiff and big in a way that only you made it.

He gripped the head of it between his thumb and his forefinger and remembered the first time you had your lips around it How quickly you had him whimpering and spilling into your throat.

“ _Aww, have you never had your dick in a woman’s mouth before, Zimmerman?”_

Flip shuddered at the memory. Then, giving in completely, he licked his palm and scanned his surroundings, making sure he was safe to continue stroking up and down his length.

He thought about the smell of you, the taste of you, and how easily he could shut you up and have you crying with pleasure with just a few licks of your cunt.

Flip could feel his orgasm nearing quickly as he picked up his pace.   _Fuck me_ , even when you were not around, you made him crazy like this.  Finishing embarrassingly quickly, like it was his first time.

He thought about how soft, warm, and wet you felt around his cock, the small whimpers he’d have you make and how you always knew the right thing to say to push him to his climax.

“ _Doesn’t_   _my pussy make you cum?”_  you’d whine to him impatiently.

 _Fuuuuuuucking shit_ , Flip groaned as his cum spilled over his right hand.  He bucked his hips into the air, imagining your legs wrapped around his.

Catching his breath and gathering himself, he reached towards the backseat of his car, grabbing his jacket and using it to clean himself up.

_Maybe he would see you tonight, maybe he wouldn’t._

_One thing was certain though - when Flip got home he was lighting that old shoebox on fire._


End file.
